Computing and electronic devices often exist within an ecosystem of accessories and consumable components, such as battery chargers, batteries, or inkjet cartridges. Typically, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) of the devices also design and produce the accessories or consumable components to ensure compatibility and proper functionality with the devices. Additionally, some OEMs sell a device at a loss and recover the development and manufacturing costs of the device through sales of the device's accessories and consumable components. Competitors, however, often copy the OEM's accessories and consumable components to manufacture counterfeit versions, which are typically of lower quality (e.g., limited functionality or less capacity) and sold by the competitors at a lower price to gain market share. As such, the presence of these counterfeit accessories and consumable components in the market place impact not only the OEM's revenue stream, but also consumers who are unable to distinguish the OEM versions from the counterfeit versions of lower quality.